


11x06- Deleted Dean/Cas Talk Scene Scenario

by Samanstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11.06, 11x06, Canon verse, Coda, DeanCas - Freeform, Deleted Scene, Destiel - Freeform, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Scenario, Season 11, canonverse, casdean - Freeform, our little world, supernatural 11.06, supernatural 11x06, supernatural season 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samanstiel/pseuds/Samanstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was pissed that the Dean/Cas talk scene and closure didn't happen in "Our Little World" so I wrote my own version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	11x06- Deleted Dean/Cas Talk Scene Scenario

 

            Sam had turned away from his feuding brother and the angel. He sensed awkward unresolved tension, knowing they probably had things they needed to talk about, that and the throbbing in his head indicated to him that another vision was coming on. He had excused his belief that his brother and friend needed privacy and his sudden sickness with the typical ‘doing research’ and walked away, leaving the angel glaring at the eldest Winchester in the war room.

            “I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas spoke finally, breaking the silence and his stubborn stance on the situation. He believed cooperation was better than bickering, even if he was tired of being manipulated. He knew there was a bigger picture here.

            “Don’t be,” Dean spoke suddenly, lifting his head up. Cas was clearly surprised by his sudden soft words following the spat they had just had regarding the escape of Amara and Cas’s mercy on Metatron. Cas’s head tilted up in confusion and disbelief, still unaccustomed to Dean’s mood swings, “You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I respect your decision…sorry I blew up, things are just…crazy right now.”

            “Things are always crazy,” Cas reminded him. Dean nodded with a small bittersweet smile.

            “Unfortunately, that’s true,” Dean agreed and the conversation fell flat. Cas, believing there was nothing else to talk about, began to turn before Dean interrupted him—“Cas, wait.”

            Cas stopped, still facing away from Dean. Dean walked around the table to him slowly, halting in front of him, catching the angel’s attention. The two stared for a few moments, Dean’s mouth hung open as he thought of words to say. Cas watched, waiting, and Dean could tell there was something different about Cas. Cas always looked kind of sad, but this was different. There was a glimmer of something else, something Cas was trying hard to swallow.

            “Are you okay?” Dean asked finally.

            “Of course,” Cas was quick to lie.

            “No you’re not,” Dean argued and Cas fell silent, his eyes flickering to the ground, “Talk to me.”

            “Dean—I,” Cas began, shaking his head. He was unsure of what to say or do. He was secretly hoping this conversation would never happen, or that Dean wouldn’t notice his more-than-usual oddness.

            “You’re different,” Dean spoke, “Ever since the curse. Ever since…back with the Stynes…” his words trailed off and his eyes lowered, “You’ve been through a lot, man. Losing your grace, me kicking you out of here, and then the whole watching me take on the mark and the demon thing. Then…you try to save me, and I hurt you. I guess I never really thanked you for that, or apologized for what I did.”

            Cas remained silent, listening to the raw emotion that poured out of Dean. His words were harsh and muttered. He refused to look at the angel in front of him while Cas’s eyes had reverted back to a resting position staring at Dean. Cas tried to be strong—to not be broken—but seeing how sincere the man in front of him was made it hard.

            “What happened…Cas, you didn’t deserve that. You’ve never deserved that, and you never will. You’re the greatest friend I have, and what I did,” Dean’s voice cracked, “I know it traumatized you, and it traumatized me, too. Scared the hell out of me—still does, and always will. I don’t ever want to lose control of myself like that ever again, and I don’t ever want to hurt you, so I’m sorry. For everything…for whatever you are experiencing right now, for whatever in the past, but I’m going to really try in the future to be the kind of friend to you as you are to me,” his eyes finally met Cas, “I want you to know that you can talk to me about whatever you are feeling, and that I want to help you get through this.”

            “The truth is,” Cas spoke finally, his voice small. Dean watched him. He had never seen such emotion from the angel, except for maybe when Cas was trying to defend himself for working with Crowley, but this was different. It wasn’t a plea, it was an acknowledgement of what happened and how much it hurt him. It was a willingness to accept that he wasn’t okay, “I’m scared of losing control, too. Dean, I was a soldier without purpose for so long, and I never want to be that person ever again—hurting without reason. What happened—seeing you so lost and then the curse, me losing control of myself…it scared me. It made me angry, not only at myself but at everything.”

            “What do you mean?” Dean asked softly.

            “There was a clarity in the anger, a clarity that reminded me of how tired I am of feeling used. I sometimes feel like that is my only purpose in life—to be used. Maybe I’m just naïve and too trusting of others. The angels used me as a soldier for their false word of god. Metatron used me for my grace. Hannah used me to get information on you two”—

            “Sam and I use you as a weapon,” Dean interrupted and Cas’s words trailed off, unsure of what to say, “You’re right, and that ends here.”

            “Dean, don’t think that I don’t want to help”—

            “And don’t think for a second that we don’t care about you,” Dean reassured, “Because we do. I do. I care about you, Cas. I know I’m too harsh on you. I know I bicker with you and tease you. I know I’m an ass, but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. You’re family to me, Cas—you’re family to Sam, and this is where you belong. With us, so that feeling of being used… no more. You’re not the world’s play toy, Cas. You’re a person—angel, whatever, and you’re important. Sam and I will help you in any way you need, and you and I will get through this rough patch together, and if you ever feel this way ever again talk to me and we will work through it like we always do, but for now we have to get you off the Netflix. I know you’re trying to use that as a comfort, but it’s time we ease you back in to the world. Baby steps, but we are going to get you back to you again.”

            “Dean…” Cas whispered, his voice cracking at the sudden sympathetic emotions Dean had expressed to him. He was unaccustomed to kindness, and now his problem was out in the open and someone cared, “but I’m broken.”

            “I’m sorry, but I’d still rather have you,” Dean began with a smile, leaning against the table, “and it doesn’t mean you can’t be fixed.”

            “Dean…I—I don’t know what to say…”

            “You don’t have to say anything,” Dean reassured him, “Just…in the future when you need to talk, talk.”

            “Okay,” Cas agreed with a slight nod. The two stood for a few moments, Dean staring up at the angel as he lifted himself off the table. Dean opened his arms and the angel fell into them in a small embrace. Dean held on for several seconds, clutching the back of Cas’s trench coat as Cas rested on Dean’s shoulder. Cas closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around the man, breathing him in as he tried to shake the pain away. Dean could feel Cas’s small trembles—small signs of a broken soldier, and Dean’s comforting smile faded, but he forced it back onto his lips when Cas pulled away. Dean wanted to stay hopeful for the angel.

            “Thank you,” Cas spoke with a shaky sigh, a small smile on his face. Dean nodded.

            “Thank you, Cas,” Dean spoke, “For everything you’ve ever done for us, and for everything you do.”

            Cas nodded shyly, his trademark awkwardness returning to him as a glimmer of his former self shined on his face.

            “Now…we’ve got work to do. Are you in?” Dean questioned softly, "Baby steps."

            “Of course,” Cas answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this as in character as possible, and as much as I would love for their to be a first kiss scene I think with everything going on...well, baby steps are needed.


End file.
